1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for managing a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for logical partitioning and virtualization in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern processor architectures, management of computer systems is a significant part of the total cost of ownership. A preferred solution to this challenge has been the use of hypervisors. A hypervisor is a scheme for allowing multiple operating systems to run on a computer system at the same time. A hypervisor may be implemented as a software layer that divides a system into multiple logical partitions that are able to execute independent operating systems. Because of these attractive attributes, including high security by separating independent workloads, ease of management, and so forth, the use of hypervisors has been an attractive solution for server system consolidation.
Currently, logical partitioning (LPAR) has been used to divide a single system into multiple partitions, a partition consisting of a subset of a set of similar processors. LPAR is a system architecture approach that promises to revolutionize corporate information technology (IT) infrastructures by enabling the capability to virtualize hardware resources that can be shared by multiple independent operating environments. Dynamic LPAR is an LPAR in which the resources of a system may be dynamically redefined during operation of the system. Virtualization of a system means that the system has the ability to simulate the availability of hardware that may not be present in sufficient amount or at all. Virtualization uses the available physical resources as a shared pool to emulate missing physical resources. Originally developed for mainframe computers, LPAR allows the division of a single server into several completely independent virtual servers or logical partitions. LPAR on eServer™ i5 is supported by i5/OS™ and AIX® 5L™, which are operating systems available from International Business Machines Corporation (IBM), and by the Linux™ operating system available from one or more Linux distributors.
Since its introduction, LPAR used on the iSeries™ and now eServer™ i5 has re-energized server consolidation and information technology cost optimization strategies. Today, many IT users have successfully deployed LPAR to achieve quick consolidation of multiple workload environments, time zones, and footprints within a single or fewer iSeries™ or eServer™ i5 systems. These users have taken advantage of LPAR to benefit from the growing industry trend and the desire to optimize information technology investments and resource virtualization through consolidation of hardware, software, networks, data centers, and, more importantly, skills.
The innovations on virtualization of hardware resources continues to benefit both iSeries™ and pSeries™ clients. Introduced first on the eServer™ i5, the IBM Virtualization Engine system extends innovations such as Micro-Partitioning™ to AIX® 5L™, automatic processor balancing with uncapped processor partitioning, and further exploiting virtual input/output (I/O) capabilities. A description of a state of the art dynamic logical partitioning system can be found in Jann et al, Dynamic Reconfiguration: Basic Building Blocks for Autonomic Computing on IBM pSeries Servers, IBM SYSTEMS JOURNAL, VOL 42, NO 1, 2003.